Darker than Snow White, Bigger than Little Red Coat: Sasha Riding Hood
by Uruta
Summary: Chapter 1: Sasha yang kelaparan di tengah hutan menemukan sebuah rumah permen, gadis itu pun masuk dan melahap habis semua makanan yang ada di atas meja. Sementara itu, 7 manusia mini penghuni rumah itu mengira Sasha adalah serigala jahat yang datang untuk melahap mereka. AU


**Title: **Darker than Snow White, Bigger than Little Red Coat; Sasha Riding Hood

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **SnK bukan punya saya dan semua orang tau itu.  
**  
Warning: **Typo dan seperti biasa...gajelas XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hufth…" seorang gadis remaja berkulit kecoklatan menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Bola matanya yang cokelat bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu yang tidak kunjung ditemukannya sejak tadi.

Sudah hampir empat jam dia berjalan, tentu saja dia lelah. Rambut coklat gelapnya yang sengaja ditata rapi pun sekarang jadi terlihat seperti sapu ijuk disiram air. Langkahnya gontai dan tubuhnya melemas, sekarang untuk mengangkat sebelah kakinya saja dia harus mengerahkan semua kekuatannya.

"Ah…tidak kuat lagi!" gadis itu berteriak dengan sisa energinya dan langsung jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon cedar besar.

Semua yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba berbayang, ia merasa waktu yang tersisa untuknya di dunia tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Nafasnya berat, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, dadanya sesak, dan dia berada di tempat yang tidak ada seorang manusia pun terlihat. Lengkap sudah rentetan keadaan yang akan membuatnya mati menyedihkan. Tetapi sesaat sebelum dia menutup matanya, dia melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang langsung membangkitkan semangatnya kembali. Beberapa meter di depannya berdiri sebuah rumah! Dan bukan hanya itu, itu…rumah permen!

Segala rasa yang tadi dia rasakan lenyap sudah, digantingkan oleh rasa lapar yang luar biasa. Semua perasaan lelahnya tadi membuatnya lupa kalau dia belum sarapan pagi itu.

Gadis itu pun langsung berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah rumah permen itu. Dengan kecepatannya yang bagai kuda kesurupan, dalam waktu dua detik dia sudah berada di depan rumah permen itu.

Gadis itu menelan ludah dan menatap permen-permen yang ada di depan matanya. Mulutnya mulai memroduksi air liur secara berlebihan. Gila, permen-permen itu benar-benar menggiurkan, begitulah pikirannya bicara.

"Selamat makaaan!" dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menggigit pilar yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian…

"Aduuuh!" gadis itu memegangi mulutnya yang terasa ngilu, "gila! Ini mah pilar beneran!" ringisnya kesakitan.

"Untung tidak ada yang rontok," ujarnya sambil memeriksa keutuhan giginya.

Dia menghela nafas kecewa, lalu membalikkan badannya dan berpikir untuk kembali menanti kematiannya, tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bagai buruh demo di depan kantor gubernur, cacing-cacing di perutnya mulai membakar ban, dan membuat lambungnya terasa sangat panas dan perih.

"Eh…" di tengah kelaparannya, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi, "ini 'kan rumah, berarti harusnya ada orang, 'kan ada orang, berarti harusnya ada makanan…makanan!" gadis itu berbalik dan langsung memegang knop pintu, tapi saat akan memutarnya, gerakannya terhenti. Dia teringat hal-hal yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Saat bertamu ke rumah seseorang, seharusnya kita bersopan-santun.

"Oke deh, ketuk dulu…"

**_*tok, tok, tok*_**

…tidak ada jawaban.

**_*tok, tok, tok*_**

…masih tidak ada jawaban.

**_*tok, tok, tok*_**

…

…

Saat bertamu ke rumah seseorang seharusnya kita bersopan santun.

Saat bertamu ke rumah seseorang seharusnya kita bersopan santun.

Saat bertamu ke rumah seseorang seharusnya kita bersopan santun.

"Aah…Bodo amat…" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memutar knop pintu, "permisi, anybody home? No? no? oh, oke." ujarnya sebelum melangkah ke dalam.

Rumah itu dalamnya sangat rapi, segala sesuatunya tertata di tempatnya. Tapi ada yang aneh…

"Sepertinya langit-langitnya terlalu pendek…" ujar gadis itu sambil melihat ke atas kepalanya, langit-langit rumah itu hanya da sekitar lima puluh senti di atasnya.

Gadis itu menuju ruang makan dan matanya langsung bersinar saat melihat mangkuk-mangkuk berisi sup kentang berjejer di atas meja. Dengan cepat dia langsung duduk di atas salah satu kursi, tapi…

**_*BRUK!*_**

Kursi yang didudukinya patah dan ia jatuh ke lantai, "Aduh…dua kali nih…" dia mengelus pantatnya yang sakit dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Saat ia berdiri barulah dia sadar kalau kursi dan meja itu aneh.

Ukurannya sangat tidak normal.

"Kok…keliatannya mirip kursi-kursi di tempat penitipan anak?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan kursi-kursi itu, "ukurannya kecil sekali…ini mah seukuran anak TK."

Kursi-kursi mungil itu disimpan mengelilingi meja. Jumlahnya 7, dan di setiap punggung kursi ada ukiran yang kedengarannya seperti nama orang.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Historia, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt.

"Hem…" gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca nama-nama itu, "kayanya…nama-namanya aku hapal… kaya nama orang-orang di komik persilatan yang aku baca kemarin…" ujarnya sambil mengingat-ingat.

Ingatannya payah, terlebih lagi dia sedang lapar, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melupakan nama-nama itu dan mulai makan makanan yang ada di meja.

Mangkuk sup itu begitu menggiurkan.

Begitu menggiurkan.

Beeeeegiiiiiittttuuuu menggiurkan.

Saking menggiurkannya, 7 mangkuk sup yang tadi terisi penuh di atas meja, sudah kosong semua sekarang.

"Haaaah! Kenyang!" gadis itu melap sup yang tersisa di sisi bibirnya dan bersendawa dengan amat sangat keras sekali.

"Hoaehm…" setelah makan sebanyak itu, dia mengantuk.

Rumah itu kosong, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pemilik rumah akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua dan meminjam kamar tidur. Hanya sebentar, pikir gadis itu.

Langit-langit di lantai dua tidak lebih tinggi dari lantai satu. Langit-langit rendah, kursi dan meja berukuran mini, lalu…

"Hah? Ko tempat tidurnya mini juga?" segala sesuatu di rumah itu berukuran lebih kecil daripada sesuatu pada umumnya, mungkinkah…

"Mungkin…ini asrama buat playgroup ya?" gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya dan tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi dia masuk ke dalam kamar, merapatkan beberapa tempat tidur menjadi satu dan membaringkan tubunya.

Kemudian tanpa disadarinya, dia tenggelam dalam tidur yang lelap.

.oOo.

"Kami tak takut serigala, yang besar, dan jahat...kami tak takut serigala lalalalala..." tujuh manusia berukuran mini berjalan dalam satu barisan sambil bernyanyi dengan riang.

Beberapa dari mereka memegang alat untuk menambang, beberapa lagi memegang karung berisi permata hasil tambangan. Pakaian mereka berwarna-warni, Merah, Oranye, Kuning, Hijau, Biru, Indigo dan _Aquamarine_. Persis seperti warna pelangi. Wajah mereka tidak mirip satu sama lain tapi ukuran tubuh mereka semua sama-sama mini.

"Kami tak takut serigala, yang besar, dan jahat..." mereka terus bernyanyi, melewati barisan pepohonan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan rumah mereka.

"Tunggu!" si kuning yang berdiri di barisan paling depan berhenti saat melihat keanehan yang ada di rumah mereka.

"Apa?" si Hijau yang berbaris di belakangnya bertanya dengan penasaran.

Si Merah tiba-tiba berlari ke arah pilar rumah mereka, keenam temannya mengikuti.

"Ke…Kenapa ini?" ujar si Merah dengan heran.

Mereka semua heran melihat pilar rumah mereka retak. Yang lebih aneh lagi, itu bukan retakan biasa, sumber retakan pilar itu...

"Ini...bukannya ini bekas gigi?" si Merah melihat dengan seksama.

Si Biru memanjat ke pundak si Kuning dan mencium sumber retakan itu, "Bau iler! 100% bekas gigitan!" katanya dengan wajah yakin.

Mereka menatap pintu rumah mereka yang sedikit terbuka dan ketujuh manusia mini itu langsung berpelukan layaknya teletabis.

"Ka…mi tak takut… se…rigala… yang besar… dan ja…hat… kami tak takut…serigala…di rumah…ka…mi…hiks…" suara nyanyian para manusia mini itu semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba si Merah melepas pelukannya dan menatap pintu rumah mereka dengan galak, "memang kenapa kalau ada serigala di rumah kita? Kita tidak boleh takut, kita harus bertarung dan menang! Benar 'kan?" ujar si Merah sambil mengatakan kalimat favoritnya.

Si Indigo berjalan dan berdiri di samping si Merah, "Keahlianku adalah membelah daging, aku kuat…dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian…" ujarnya pada si Merah.

"Benar, kalau kita melakukannya bersama, kita pasti bisa. Ayo beri pelajaran pada serigala itu," si Kuning yang merupakan sosok kakak laki-laki bagi mereka semua ikut angkat bicara, diikuti anggukan si hijau yang memang sudah sangat lengket padanya bahkan sebelum mereka dikandung ibu mereka.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini," si _Aquamarine_ bicara, "tapi apa boleh buat."

"Baiklah," si Biru menarik semua temannya untuk membentuk lingkaran, "kalau begitu, ini rencananya…" ujarnya setengah berbisik, kemudian si biru yang memang memiliki otak brilian itu pun mulai menyusun rencana.

"Teman-teman," si oranye yang sejak tadi tidak bicara apa-apa akhirnya angkat bicara, dia tersenyum manis dan mengatupkan tangannya, "berjuanglah, aku tahu kalian pasti bisa melakukannya," di belakang si oranye terlihat cahaya yang super terang yang hampir membutakan mata dan keenam temannya yang entah kenapa lain bisa melihat sepasang sayap putih menyembul dari balik punggung si Oranye.

"Ka…kamisama!" ujar mereka semua bersamaan.

Dan setelah perumusan rencana yang cukup panjang, mereka bertujuh memberanikan diri untuk memasuki rumah permen mereka.

"I…ini?" mereka semua terkejut saat melihat beberapa kursi yang ada di ruang makan hancur berkeping-keping. Ditambah lagi, maangkuk-mangkuk makan siang mereka sudah kosong tanpa sisa.

"Luar biasa…dia bisa memakan 7 porsi sekaligus…" ujar si Biru dengan nada takjub.

"Jangan bodoh, dia bahkan bisa memakan kita bertujuh dalam sekejap!" ujar si Kuning sambil melihat sekeliling.

Mereka bertujuh berpencar dan mencari di seluruh sudut rumah, tapi mereka tidak menemukan sang serigala. Di ruang makan, ruang tamu, dapur, taman belakang dan kamar mandi. Satu-satunya ruangan yang belum mereka periksa adalah…

Mereka bertujuh melihat ke arah lantai 2, tempat kasur mereka berada, "Kamar tidur kita…" ujar si hijau. Wajahnya sedikit memucat dan dia langsung mendekat ke arah _soulmate_-nya, si Kuning.

Bagaikan kembar siam yang tak terpisahkan, mereka bertujuh menaiki tangga dengan tubuh saling berdempetan. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin mereka terlalu terbawa suasana yang sudah sangat mirip film-film horror yang biasanya, si hantu hanya menyerang peran yang sedang sendirian.

"Sst…" si Kuning yang memimpin barisan menghentikan langkahnya dan meminta semua rekannya untuk diam, "ada yang tidur di atas tempat tidur kita," ujarnya pelan.

"Hoahemm…" tiba-tiba gadis yang dikira sebagai serigala itu terbangun dari tidurnya, "ah…aku keenakan tidur…perutku sudah lapar lagi…" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh.

"Si…siapa kamu?"

"Hah?!" gadis itu terkejut dan melihat ke arah tangga. Tapi ekspresi terkejutnya seketika digantikan oleh ekspresi takjub, karena seumur hidupnya, dia baru kali ini melihat manusia yang ukuran tubuhnya sangat kecil. Dengan kepala yang besar dan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Chi…chibi? Kalian… sungguh menggemaskan!"

"Jangan mendekat!" ujar si Merah dengan galak.

"Ah…maafkan aku, apa aku membuat kalian takut?" tanya gadis itu, "namaku Sasha Braus, aku berasal dari negeri selatan…"

Para manusia mini itu saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, anggukan tanda adanya kesepakatan rahasia yang dilakukan lewat telepati. Adegan seperti ini sering muncul di film dan drama di saat-saat genting, padahal semua orang tahu kalau sang peran utama tidak punya kekuatan supranatural.

"Namaku Reiner," ujar si Kuning, "dan ini Bertholdt," tunjuknya pada si Hijau yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku Eren," lanjut si Merah.

"Aku Mikasa," ucap si Indigo.

"Apa aku harus menyebutkan namaku? Aw-" si Aquamarine meringis saat tangannya dicubit Mikasa, "aku Annie," ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku…namaku Armin!" si Biru mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku Historia…" si mungil Oranye pun mengakhiri perkenalan mereka dengan senyumannya.

Mereka bertujuh naik dan mengelilingi Sasha yang masih terduduk di atas kasur. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba mereka semua mengeluarkan pedang kecil yang diselipkan di sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang mereka, "Sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Gadis Raksasa?"

"Ke…kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Sasha hanya bisa terdiam saat menyadari dirinya terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak sama sekali.

.oOo.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Yang Bade Review Monggo, Yang Engga Tak Apo-apo :D  
Pokonya thanks for reading this Gaje Fic!**


End file.
